Des Teufels Lockruf
by Shadowphinix
Summary: Pain ist der Leader der Band Akatsuki, und Itachi ist in ihn verliebt, ein Konzert wird Itachis Wunsch erfüllen.


Ich habe die FF selbstständig und ohne abzukupfern geschrieben. Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Storys sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte von Naruto gehören Masashi Kishimoto

Der Himmel war Sternenklar und der Vollmond erleuchtete die kleine Stadt mit seinem hellen Licht.

Wie lange Itachi dort auf dem Balkon der Suite, stand wusste er nicht mehr, doch die Aussicht beruhigte ihn und liess ihn sich wieder daran erinnern wie es überhaupt zu diesem Glück kam.

2 Jahre früher:

Im Wohnheim der Red-Moon Highschool, lag Itachi in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett und hörte die neue CD von den Akatsukis seiner absoluten Lieblings Bändt. Vor allem der Frontmann, Sänger und Leader der Bändt, Pain faszinierte ihn, er war total verliebt in diesen gutaussehenden Teufel.

Ja Teufel traf es genau, denn Pain hatte blutrote Augen, orange Haare und viele Piercings.

Itachi war so in Gedanken an seinen Teufel versunken das er nicht merkte wie es an der Türe klopfte und eine Person eintrat, erst als diese die Musik ausschaltete wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und wollte gerade diese Person zusammen stauchen als er sah das es seine Beste Freundin Kira Uzumaki war, die einzige die wusste wie seine Gefühlswelt aus sah und welche selbst die Bändt liebte.

„Na wieder einmal an deinen Teufel gedacht?" sie hatte ein grinsen auf den Lippen während sie sich an den Schreibtisch lehnte, Itachi verschränkte nur die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und schloss die Augen.

„Was willst du Kira? Ich will meine Ruhe, also mach schnell"

„Oh du willst deine Ruhe? Dann willst du auch sicher nicht dieses Ticktet für das Konzert der Akatsukis in zwei Tagen oder?" kaum ausgesprochen schon sass Itachi aufrecht in seinem Bett.

„Wie hast du… Ich dachte die wären alle ausverkauft?"

„Tja was du und andere nicht wissen ist das ich Pain sehr gut kenne, er hat mir nämlich diese beiden Tickets geschickt, dazu hat er auch Zimmer für uns im Moonlight-Star Hotel reservier", bei diesem Satz wurde Kira rot um die Nase, Itachi fand das zwar etwas komisch aber liess es dabei.

Sie packten ihre Sachen und reisten, nach Suna-City wo sie sich auch gleich im Moonlight-Star Hotel einschrieben.

Als sie die Formulare ausgefüllt hatten und nur noch auf den Schlüssel warteten sprach Itachi die Frage aus die ihm schon seit Stunden auf der Zunge lag.

„Woher kennst du Pain, das er dir eine Suite mietet? Und vor allem warum hast du die kleinen zuhause gelassen?" Kira schaute ihn an und stotterte dann: „Äh…Naja das mit den Kleinen, ist so die kommen später nach wenn alles klappt und das mit Pain nunja das ist so… also" zur Kiras Rettung wurde es hinter ihnen ziemlich laut, während Itachi sich verwundert umsah nahm Kira den Schlüssel packte Itachi beim handgelenk und stellte sich an einen Säule von wo sie die ganze Lobby überschauen konnten.

Itachi bekam grosse Augen, dort schritt stolz und mysteriös Pain und die Akatsukis in die Lobby und hinter ihnen eine ganze Scharr Fans.

Kaum in der Lobby wurden sie jedoch von allen Seiten umzingelt und wurden nur vom Sicherheitsdienst davor bewahrt das die Fans ihnen die Kleider vom Leib rissen, dieser Anblick brachte Kira zum lachen so das Itachi, die Akatsukis und die Fans sich zu ihnen umdrehten.

„Na hast du mal wieder deinen ganzen Fan-Club mitgebracht Pain, oder wie soll ich diesen Auflauf sonst erklären? Achja ich vergass ohne Fan-Club kommst du dir verloren vor oder?" brachte Kira unter lachen hervor und Itachi wie auch die Fans zogen die Luft ein über die um Verfrorenheit von Kira, Pain jedoch grummelte etwas während die Akas nur grinsten.

„Und du kannst mal wieder deine süsse Schnauze nicht halten, na los komm schon her du Nervensäge man ich schicke dir nie wieder Tickets" dies liess sich Kira nicht zweimal sagen und hüpfte fröhlich durch die Masse die einen Gang für diese Person frei gemacht hat auch nur mit Hilfe der Sicherheitsleute, kaum bei Pain angekommen wurde sie auch schon in dessen Armen eingeschlossen.

„Schön das du gekommen, meine liebe kleine nervige Schwester, aber wo ist der Kleine?"

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt du grosser, angeberischer, dummer Bruder, nunja der Kleine kommt eventuell später nach wenn alles klappt und du musst erst gar nicht fragen ich sag nix", nun wurden die Augen von allen in der Lobby ausser den übrigen Akatsukis Teller gross, doch das störte die Geschwister nicht, sie lösten sich von einander und Pain konnte sich endlich an der Rezeption anmelden. Kira hingegen ging mit Itachi in ihre Suite, dort wurde sie auch gleich von Fragen in kauf genommen die sie schön beantwortete, dies dauerte fast den ganzen Tag.

Nächster Tag:

Endlich war es soweit, Itachi und Kira standen ganz vorne bei der Bühne, Itachi war sichtlich nervös was Kira zum schmunzeln brachte, sie konnte aber nichts erwidern da das Konzert schon los ging.

(Mich hat die Band Saltatio Mortis - zu dieser Fanfiction inspiriert)

In der pause ging Itachi auf die Toilette, als er wieder zurück in denn Saal wollte wurde er am Handgelenk gepackt und in eine dunkle Nische gezogen welche man vom Gang nicht sehen konnte, dort wurde er an die Wand gepresst mit wie er feststellen musste einen sehr muskulösen männlichen Körper.

Seine Augen wurden gross als er auch noch etwas weiches auf seine Lippe presste, er versuchte sich zu wehren doch die Gestalt war zu stark für ihn doch unverhofft beendete die Gestalt den Kuss nur um Itachi Augen zu blicken.

Itachi konnte es nicht fassen, ihn blickten mit einen verführerischen Blick zwei blutrote Augen an, danach beugte sich die Person zu seinem Ohr nur um zärtlich hinein zubeissen.

„Du gehörst mir, nur mir, ich werde dich nach dem Konzert als meinen schwarzen Engel kennzeichnen, also warte auf mich mein schwarzer Engel" und wie durch Zauberei war die Gestalt verschwunden und Itachi eilte zurück zur Halle *Nur weg von dieser Nische* dachte er.

Als er wieder bei Kira ankam grinste diese nur vor sich her, was Itachi verdächtig fand konnte aber nicht danach fragen da es schon weiter ging.

Während der zweiten Hälfte des Konzerts, trafen sich Pains und Itachis Augen und Itachi sah noch einmal in die blutroten Augen welche ihn in der Dunkelheit anblickten, doch dieses mal wurde er ganz gefangen.

Pains tiefe Stimme zog Itachi völlig in seinen Band, aus welchem er sich nicht mehr befreien konnte bis das Konzert zu ende war.

Auf dem Weg zum Hotel wurde Itachi immer nervöser, dies blieb Kira natürlich nicht verborgen und machte ihr sorgen,

„Hey Itachi was ist denn los?"

Äh was, nichts Kira alles in Ordnung, nur blutrote Augen verfolgen mich" nuschelte er vor sich hin.

„Achso du meinst Pains Augen, er war also doch bei dir in der Pause, das sind seine richtigen Augen keine Linsen, aber musst dir keine Sorgen machen, vertrau mir" Itachi schaute seine Freundin an und wusste in seinem Herzen das er ihr vertrauen konnte.

Als beide im Hotel ankamen wurden sie von einem komischen Bild begrüsst, auf der weichen Couch, sass kein andere als Kiras und Pains kleiner Bruder Naruto, diese schaute sie nur mit einem schmoll Mund an, was Kira und Itachi zum lachen brachte,

„Hört auf zu lachen, ihr habt mich einfach zurück gelassen das ist gemein, ich will auch Pain sehen Kira"

„Sorry kleiner, ich hätte dich sicher noch geholt, apropo wie bist du hier her gekommen?" Kira musste Kira lächeln wurde aber gleich wieder ernst.

„Naja Konan hat mich abgeholt, sie hat gesagt wir würden mit Pain reisen oder so was" sagte Naruto und schaute seine Schwester aus grossen blauen Augen an, diese seufzte und schüttelte nur den Kopf, *War ja klar dieser Vollidiot naja wenigstens meint er es ernst*

„Naja komm, du hast sicher Hunger so wie ich dich kenne, ich kenne ein gutes Restaurant hier in der Nähe, dein Gepäck ist ja schon oben, ist das in Ordnung für dich Itachi?" wandte Kira sich an ihren Freund.

„Natürlich ich weiss ja wie verfressen der Kleine ist, ich gehe schon mal schlafen, du hast einen Schlüssel?"

„Klar oder meinst du ich will im Flur schlafen, also dann bis morgen früh, gute Nacht" damit verliessen die Geschwister das Hotel wieder, Itachi rief ihnen noch Gute Nacht nach und die beiden winkten dann verschwanden sie draussen und Itachi ging zu denn Fahrstühlen.

Als sich die Türen öffnete, stieg er ein und wollte gerade den Knopf für seine Etage drücken als eine Hand sein Handgelenk umfasste und ihn wie in der Nische beim Konzert an die Wand presste, mit der anderen hand betätigte die Person einen Etagenknopf und die Türen schlossen sich, danach umfasste die andere hand Itachis zweites Handgelenk.

„Ich sagte doch ich werde dich holen und dich als meines kennzeichnen, mein schwarzer Engel" kein anderer als Pain pinnte ihn an die Fahrstuhlwand während er diese Worte flüsterte, und sein Gesicht kam dem von Itachi welches jetzt einen leichten rot Schimmer hat immer näher.

„Pai…Pain was ich verstemph" er konnte nicht weiter sprechen den Pain hat Itachis Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen genommen.

Itachi wollte sich wehren doch gegen Pain kam er nicht an, dieser legte eine Hand um seinen Hals um den Kuss noch zu vertiefen, den anderen Arm legte er um Itachis schlanke Hüfte um dessen Körper noch mehr an seinen zu pressen, langsam ging Itachi die Luft aus doch Pain küsste ihn weiter und schaute mit seinen blutroten Augen in Itachis schwarze, während sich diese langsam schlossen und Itachi das Bewusstsein verlor, genau in diesem Auenblick öffnete sich die Türe mit einem Pling und Pain hob Itachi auf seine Arme, danach verliess er den Fahrstuhl, nur um seine Suite zu betreten, er setzte den leichten Körper auf die seidenen Bettwäsche ab und legte sich neben seinen schwarzen Engel.

Dieser wachte langsam wieder auf, seine Augen flatterten ein bisschen und er schaute sich neugierig um als er spürte wie sich etwas neben ihn bewegte, sein Blick schweiften zu Pain, welcher Itachi mit einem lächeln beobachtete, als Itachi realisierte wer dort neben ihm lag, kam die Erinnerung sofort zurück was ihm die röte ins Gesicht trieb, daraufhin wollte er aufstehen doch Pain verhinderte das indem er sich auf Itachi legte und dessen Handgelenke auf das Bett pinnte.

„Hast du solche Angst von mir mein schwarzer Engel"

„Lass mich los, ich will das nicht",

„Doch das willst du das wissen wir beide also warum wehrst du dich dagegen",

„VERDAMMT LASST MICH LOS ICH WILL KEIN SPIELZEUG SEIN, DA FÜR HABT IHR EURE FANS" das schockte Pain, doch dann lächelte er nur gemein.

„Du bist kein Spielzeug für mich, das werde ich dir beweisen, denn was ich einmal besitze gebe ich nie mehr her" damit verschloss er seine Lippen mit denen von Itachi,

*Was meint er damit, will er damit … * dann fielen ihm Kiras Worte wieder ein *Das hat sie damit gemeint als sie sagte das Naruto nachkomme, dieses schlaue Beast* mit diesen Gedanken erwiderte er den Kuss von Pain, welcher nun diesen vertiefte, indem er seine Zunge über Itachis Lippen leckte, welcher ihm auch gleich einlass bot.

Dort fochten die beiden Zungen ein Duell aus welches Pain für sich entscheiden konnte, als die Luft knapp wurde lösten sich die beiden von einander und Pain machte sich am Hals von Itachi zuschaffen während seine Hände den kleineren von dessen Kleidern befreite, doch auch Itachi blieb nicht untätig und befreite seinerseits Pain, von seinem Shirt.

Als Itachi ganz nackt unter Pain lag, bewunderte dieser seinen Engel, Itachi währenddessen wollte Pain gerade auch von seiner Lederhose befreien als dieser seine Handgelenke schnappte und sie ans Bettende zog um sie dort mit einem seidenen Band fest zu binden.

„Wa…Was, nicht nein bitte Pain lass mich dich berühren"

„Nein mein schwarzer Engel, dein Teufel wird dich jetzt verwöhnen und du wirst schön brav stillhalten" damit beugte er sich hinunter und küsste sich von Itachis Hals bis zu den Nippel hinab, wo er dann die eine in den Mund nahm um sie mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen und die andere mit seiner anderen Hand zu kneifen was Itachi ein keuchen entlockte nun musste sogar Pain sich von seinen Kleidern befreien.

Er verwöhnte den sündhaft, schlanken Körper von Itachi immer weiter bis dieser winselnd, keuchend, erregt, unter ihm windet und vollkommen willig war alles mit sich machen zu lassen.

Nun griff er nach der kleinen Dose welche auf dem Nachtischchen stand und bestrich seine Finger mit der Creme, bevor er zwei Finger in Itachi versenkte, dieser liess einen Lustschrei von seinen Lippen entweichen und beugte sich den Fingern entgegen.

Pain beachtete dies nur mit einem grinsen bevor er auch den dritten Finger in Itachi versenkte nur um dort Itachis geheimer Lustpunkt zu streifen.

Itachi verdrehte die Augen und bog seinen Körper Pain entgegen während von seinen Lippen kleine Lustschreie kamen.

„Was willst du das ich mache mein sündhafter Engel?" flüsterte Pain mit erregter Stimme den auch er war schon sehr erregt was Itachi an dessen Glied deutlich sehen konnte,

„Bitte, ah bitte Pain" keuchte und stöhnte Itachi nur, und wand sich unter Pain um Erlösung von seiner Qual zu finden.

„Na na mein Engelchen, du musst mir schon sagen was du willst", Pains grinsen wurde teuflisch als er seine und Itachis Hüften zusammen stiess was Itachi einen Schrei entlockte.

„Ahh nein ahh bi bitte ich ahh ich…"

„Ja sag es mein Engelchen, ein braves Engelchen sagt seinem Teufel immer was es braucht" zur Bestätigung streifte er mit seinen Fingern noch mal über Itachis Lustpunkt,

„I…In…ahh...in mir, ich brauche dich in mir ahh biiiitteee ah" murmelte Itachi.

„Was ich versteh dich nicht gut na los"

„Ahh bitte Pain, nimm mich, mach mich zu deinem, nur deinem bitte ahh bitte mein Meister mein Teufel ich gehöre dir" schrie Itachi nun endgültig verloren in seiner Lust und seinem Verlangen.

„So ist es recht mein Engelchen, du gehörst mir" damit zog er seine Finger aus Itachi zurück nur um sie durch sein Glied zu ersetzten, als dieses in Itachi eindringt schrie dieser seine Lust laut hinaus,

„Pain ahh bitte ahh ich wii will dich berühren ah bitte" stotterte Itachi, Pain folgte der bitte des kleineren und löste die Fesseln, kaum ab schon umschlangen Itachis Arme Pains Nacken und zogen diesen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Währendessen stiess Pain tief, hart und schnell in Itachi wo er auch den geheimen Punkt jedes Mal traf, Itachi musste den Kuss lösen um nach Luft zu japsen.

Itachi war nah an der Klippe zur Erlösung, doch kurz davor zog sich Pain aus ihm zurück und um ganz sanft wieder hinein zu gleiten.

„Ahh bitte Pain, bitte erlös mich ahh" stöhnte Itachi, doch Pain dachte gar nicht daran, so ging das immer weiter, zuerst schnell und hart dann wieder sanft und langsam so das Itachi nie die Klippe erreichte. Doch auch Pain kostete dieses Spiel ein ganze Menge Selbstbeherrschung, nach ein paar Stunden war Itachi nicht mehr Herr seines Körpers, beide Körper mit Schweiss Perlen bedeckt glänzten im Mondlicht.

„Mein Meister biitee ahh erlöst mich mein Teufel, ahh ich kann nicht mehr ahh bitte ich gehöre euch für immer ahh" endlich hatte Pain erreicht was er wollte, er beschleunigte seine Stösse wieder und traf Itachis Lustpunkt immer, dieser lechzte nach Erlösung und verkrallte sich in den verwühlten Lacken des Bettes auf dem sie sich liebten, als auch Pain nahe an der Klippe war beugte er sich zu Itachi hinunter und küsste die Halsbeuge.

Mit der einen Hand griff er nun nach Itachis Glied um es im Takt seiner Stösse zu pumpen, nun konnte Itachi nicht mehr mit einem lustvollen Schrei schickte Pain ihn über die Klippe der Lust, er selbst brauchte nur noch ein paar stösse um mit einem animalischen knurren in Itachi zu kommen, in diesem Augenblick biss er hart Itachi in den Hals, danach stürzte er auf Itachi zusammen.

Beide rangen nach Luft, als Pain sich etwas erholt hatte stützte er sich mit seinen Armen neben Itachi ab und schaute auf seinen Geliebten, was er sah brachte ein teuflisches grinsen auf seine Lippen, Itachi hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, Pain zog sich aus Itachi zurück legte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in seine Arme um sie beide mit der Decke zu bedecken.

Danach schlief auch Pain ein mit der liebe seines Lebens in den Armen welche er nie mehr hergeben würde.

Nächster Morgen:

Als Itachi erwachte, spürte er zwei Dinge, sein schmerzende Glieder und einen warmen Körper der neben ihm lag, langsam kamen die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht wieder hoch und Itachi wurde rot um die Nase, er versteckte sein rotes Gesicht in der muskulösen Brust.

Als er ein leises lachen vernahm öffnete er seine Augen und schaute nach oben nur um Pains Gesicht zu sehen das ein verschmitztes grinsen trug auf den Lippen und in den Augen.

„Guten Morgen mein schwarzer Engel"

„Gu…guten Morgen, i ich werde gleich ge gehen" damit wollte er aufstehen doch Pain pinnte Itachi sofort wieder auf den Laken fest und schaute ihn mit ersten Blick in die Augen.

„Ich habe doch gesagt ich las dich nie mehr gehen du gehörst mir Itachi Uchiha"

„Aber ich bin doch nur hmmpf" er konnte nicht weiter sprechen denn schon verschlossen weiche, warme Lippen die seinigen.

„Ich liebe dich Itachi, schon damals habe ich dich geliebt als ich noch Nagano Uzumaki hiess, bleib bei mir und meinen Geschwister werde mein Geliebter" diese Äusserung trieb Itachi die Tränen in die Augen und er zog Pain zu sich runter und beide versanken in diesem liebevollen Kuss der nun folgte.

„Ahh na endlich, ich hatte schon Angst das es nicht klappen würde, nun da ihr beide ja jetzt zusammen seid, können wir endlich Frühstücken gehen?" riss eine lachende Stimme die beiden Geliebten aus ihrem Kuss und beide schauten erschrocken zur Schlafzimmertüre wo Kira mit einem liebevollen lächeln auf dem Gesicht an den Türrahmen lehnte.

„Arg, RAUS HIER DU NEUGIERIGES BIEST, NA LOS VERSCHWINDE SCHON UND HALTE MIR DIESE PAPARAZIES VOM LEIBE!!!!!" schrie Pain mit rotem Gesicht und Kira schloss schnell die Türe bevor die Kissen die Pain schmiss sie getroffen hätte, die beiden Geliebten konnten lautes lachen vom Wohnzimmerhören

„Los Kohle her Jungs ich habe die wette gewonnen" hörten sie Kiras Stimme und das maulen der anderen Akatsukis. Nun konnte Itachi das lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und wälzte sich in den Laken während Pain nur den Kopf schüttelte über seine Bändt, die wussten doch das sie gegen seine Schwester keine Chancen beim Wetten hatten. Danach zogen die beiden sich an auch wenn Itachi ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten hatte, und gingen in den Speisesaal.

Heutige Zeit:

Itachi war so sehr in Gedanken versunken das er nicht bemerkte wie jemand auf den Balkon trat, erst als muskulöse Arme seine Hüfte umschlangen und ihn an eine genauso muskulöse Brust zogen schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken auf und schaute mit grossen Augen in das grinsende Gesicht von Pain,

„na schwelgst du mal wieder in Erinnerungen mein schwarzer Engel?"

„ja ich dachte gerade an die Nacht in der du mich als deins gekennzeichnet hast mein Teufel"

„Ja diese Nacht ist wie die von Heute, also werde ich auch heute meinen schwarzen Engel einfangen" damit küsste Pain sich an Itachis Hals hinunter nur um in die Halsbeuge zu beissen was Itachi ein keuchen entlockte.

„Ah Pain nicht hier bitte, lass uns reingehen" damit drehte Itachi sich in Pains Armen herum um mit diesem in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu versinken, Pain zog während des Kusses Itachi mit ins Schlafzimmer wo er die Balkontüre schloss und Itachi noch einmal bewies wem dieser gehörte.

So das phuu endlich geschafft, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Ich freue mich schon über eure Kommis.

Eure

Shadowphinix


End file.
